Four years
by Clarasbowties
Summary: Clara Oswald had always been in a respectable house, with respectable people. That was until she married her husband, who makes her life miserable. So, what will happen when an unexpected blue box finds its way into her bedroom? Set in between The Snowmen and Bells of Saint John. [Story contains whouffle smut & scenes of rape and torture.]
1. Brutality

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.  
Scenes of rape & torture. Read at your own risk. _

Clara Oswald crawled into a corner of her room, isolated. She collapsed into herself as if she was only safe inside her thoughts. Slowly, she began to sob. That was until she heard the sound of a car door slam. Her husband was home from work.

Now, Clara's husband was a remotely handsome man. He stood six foot three inches, had jet black hair and blue eyes, and although he was not remarkably muscular, he had a certain strength that was hidden under his suit and tie. When they first started dating four years ago, he was marvelous. He took Clara out to dinner, impressed her with his knowledge of Chaucer and showered her with compliments. Her father loved him almost as much as she did, which made the pair almost inseparable. Two years after their first date, they became engaged to be married, and Clara could not have been happier.

However, in the past year things began to change. Her husband became more judgmental of her whimsical nature, oftentimes bringing her into a depression. Several times, he would come home, ignore her, and read his copy of the daily newspaper before he fell asleep in his rocking chair. Yet, this was better than the alternative. When he came home from work at the law firm angry, and she always could tell when he was, that was when married life became the most intolerable.

As her husband twisted the door handle to the front door, a shiver went down Clara's spine. As she sat in confinement in her room, she was forced to ponder whether this would be a day of recluse or a day of punishment. The door slammed shut. A man's deep voice shouted, "Clara Oswald! I need my coffee"! It was a day of punishment.

"Coming" she mustered as she scrambled to her feet. Hustling down the large stairwell, she turned to greet him. As he threw his coat in her direction, she desperately wished she had stayed in her bedroom, away from him, for just a little bit longer. However, she knew this would have meant more punishment, which is never a good thing.

"Rough day at work, darling?" she stammered as her husband looked onward, pretending not to notice her.

"Slow business, as usual. I don't know how we are going to pay rent. Sometimes I wish you could get a job" her husband stated before he quickly cut himself off. He looked up to see her gazing at him, hopefully.

"You know I could get a job! It's awful boring here. I could become a waitress, or teach!" Clara seemed hopeful. She was never able to get out of the house, unless she was going grocery shopping or visiting her neighbors.

"Clara, you know what a woman's job is. Her job is to stay at home and make her husband happy. Speaking of which, any news of pregnancy, yet?"

"No, but…" Clara stammered.

"Clara, this is ridiculous. We've been at it for weeks..." her husband said miserably.

"Well maybe if you didn't force yourself on me…" Clara refuted quickly, but quickly shut her mouth when she found that her husband was just glaring at her.

"I guess we're going to have to try harder, then!" her husband said flinging her to the wall uncaringly. He barely noticed when she gasped for breath.

"This isn't the way we should go about this, you know" she sobbed realizing it was no use. Her husband was simply unstoppable. He began to force himself inside of her as she desperately tried to squirm away from his grasp.

"Shut up, girl" he moaned before pinning her by her arms closer to the wall than ever before. "Your main job" he grunted "is to please your husband!" and just as he said that, he began to thrust harder, making it impossible for her to move.

Clara began to scream, but it was no use. Her husband began thrusting himself deeper and faster inside of her, and she knew no one could help her. "Get off of me!" she pleaded, but her husband responded by throwing her on the couch and slapping her. However, with this slap it was finally over. Her husband quickly finished and sat beside of her. Before he could even say anything, she ran up to the bathroom and began to bathe in the bath tub. A bruise formed on her face and blood was coming from various wounds on her body.

"Honey, you can make me dinner anytime you'd like" her husband shouted from the living room. She was disgusted. How could a man who once loved her force himself on her like that? How could he betray her trust that simply? How could she possibly have a child with him if she could not trust him?

Instead of running to the kitchen to please him, she ran down the hallway to her bedroom. She ran as fast as she could and only stopped once she reached the bedroom door. She opened her door, but instead of finding her bed, she found a blue box that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere. Taken aback, she backed out of the bedroom, shut the door and closed her eyes. Two seconds later, she reopened the door to find a man standing next to the same blue box.

"Who are you?" Clara questioned, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I am the Doctor"

"…Doctor Who?"


	2. Planning an escape

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who!  
_**Sorry this one is extremely short. I had to cut it off, or else it would have seeped into the next chapter. Oh, and reviews are always welcome! **

"Clara! Clara Oswin Oswald!" the Doctor shouted with triumph as he spun her around carelessly.  
"Oi, ow!" she gasped as she instantaneously started massaging her cuts and moved backwards from the Doctor, for fear that he may try to touch her again.

Just then, a loud booming voice seemingly echoed from down the stairs, "Clara! It's dinner time! How come you aren't down stairs?"

Clara looked up at the Doctor, helplessly. There was a certain atmosphere between them that felt normal. She felt as though she could trust the Doctor, even though she had only known him for a short amount of time.

"Doctor, is it?" Clara whispered.  
"That's what they call me!" he responded raising an eyebrow at her.  
"What are you doing here? I have never met you, and the only reason I'm not running away is because I'm more scared of my husband right now than I am of a man that appeared to have come from a blue… box!" she stated, almost startled. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Clara, I've lost you twice before and I just want to protect you!" he proclaimed with such urgency that it scared her.  
"Doctor, I can't leave my husband right now." Her husband's footsteps were becoming louder and louder with every second that passed. "Yes, he is brutal, but I love him." Her voice was almost incomprehensible, especially when she muttered the last part. "Doctor, a marriage is more than just love. It's about promise. We have been together for four years" Clara explained.  
"Yes, but by the look of things" the Doctor started, "He isn't keeping any promises to you." He cupped her face in his hands, gently rubbing her bruise from where he hit her.

The Doctor was puzzled. Why on Earth would someone as marvelous as Clara stay with someone as vulgar as her husband? Human women regularly confused him, but never as much as this one woman in particular. He was deep in thought when Clara almost shoved him back into the TARDIS.

"Oi, Clara. I just want to protect you!" the Doctor stammered breathlessly.  
"If you want to protect me, Doctor" she started, rapidly glancing back at the door to make sure her husband had not entered unannounced, "then get out of here!"  
"I will return for the next few days. Think about my offer, and please let me help you." The Doctor stammered as he entered the TARDIS.

Clara's husband was now approaching the door faster than usual. She knew what was to come next, but all that would come out of her mouth was, "Run you clever boy" and she began to choke on her tears as she finished, "and remember me".


	3. Unconscious

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. _

_Sorry this took so long. Writers block took over my life. I promise I will not abandon this story! Thank you for leaving such kind reviews!_

The Doctor nestled the TARDIS on a hill nearby Clara's house, waiting for the subtlest hint that she wanted his help. Hours passed, and all he could do was watch and wait. He began to talk to the TARDIS, muttering something about bowties and protection. The Doctor continued to mutter back and forth with his thoughts for hours. He wondered if Clara would ever want or need him to save her, he thought about all the voyages he could be on currently if it was not for the girl who was twice dead.

The lights went off inside her house. There was no noise, no bickering, her husband was not even home yet. _"Maybe she went to sleep before he got home"_ he thought to himself as he stared out the TARDIS at the darkened window he had just saw Clara shut off moments earlier.

About a half hour later, the Doctor found it safe to abandon the lookout and find a change of clothing. A brown jacket and black pants were placed on his body in a matter of seconds, but of course the bowtie had to be just right. He scrambled through bowties of numerous colors and sizes, but did not seem satisfied until he found a red one- perfect shape and perfect color. He wrapped it around his collar with a prideful glow and with one last smile he muttered, "Bowties are cool".

He returned to the outside of the TARDIS after what seemed like two seconds and several of the lights in the house had been turned on. One after one, the lights began to turn on until every light in the house was beaming… except for Clara's. The Doctor sprang to his feet and immediately argued whether or not to go inside and check on her. Although his better judgment told him not to, he jumped at the TARDIS controls and led it inside Clara's room.

The Doctor slowly crept inside Clara's room only to find her asleep and comfortable in bed. Of course, his curiosity urged him forward to investigate what was happening in the now well-lit house. He tip toed down the stairs into the kitchen only to find several empty beer cans and wine bottles laid out on the tables. "That's surprising" the Doctor thought to himself as he picked up one of the empty bottles. "I never knew that one human could drink this much in such a small time period" he muttered to himself while raising an eyebrow.

"Doctor"

The Doctor turned around to see a sleepy eyed girl standing at the edge of the stairs, seemingly confused by the image of the man in front of her.

"Clara" the Doctor whispered, "Go back to bed."

"What are you doing here" Clara asked groggily

"The lights…" the Doctor began, "They are all on…"

"Why?" Clara asked, unsure whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

"That is what I am trying to find out!"

With that, the Doctor climbed up the stairs swiftly taking Clara by the hand and dragging her with him. Once they reached the top of the spiral staircase, Clara foggily let go of the Doctor's hand and fell unconscious.

"Clara!" the doctor screamed. It was no use. Clara was long gone and the Doctor could feel her heart beat slowing. In an effort to attempt to keep her with him, he pulled her up into his arms and ran her towards the TARDIS.

Just then, a slight bump sounded from the room next door. Unquestionably, this was Clara's husband trying to take Clara away from the Doctor, yet again. The Doctor was quiet, yet silently walked closer to the room where the noise had sounded a second earlier. When he was in front of the door, with Clara still safely in his arms, he peered into the room.

Several young ladies were scattered all over the floor. Clara's husband was lying beside a couch, motionless and naked, with two ladies by each of his sides. "How could anyone do this to someone like Clara?" the Doctor asked himself as he bolted out of the room and headed straight for the TARDIS. Clara's heartbeat was now almost unnoticeable. The Doctor knew if he did not get back to the TARDIS in time, Clara's life would be over… again.

Running as fast as his legs could take him; the Doctor sprinted through the door to Clara's bedroom, Clara still safely in his arms, and launched himself at the TARDIS.

He was inside. Now all he could do was try to save her.


	4. The Last Resort

"Clara! Clara!" the Doctor pleaded as he tried to awaken the lifeless body lying in front of him.

The Doctor looked around the room for possible ways to cure her; he begged the TARDIS for help, tried to use the sonic screwdriver and even tries to use his regeneration energy, but nothing worked. The Doctor hovered over the frail body helplessly, almost as if by trying to shield Clara, he would save her. He gently picked her up, cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead before walking her into his bedroom. A single tear fell from his eyelid as he laid her down and pulled the covers over her motionless body.

While sitting by her bed side, secretly hoping she would awaken, the Doctor tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He held her hand hopefully, pushed her hair away from her face and whispered words of encouragement in hopes that she would hear him and return. Hours passed as the Doctor sat in awe of the mesmerizing woman helplessly waiting for him to rescue her. He reached down to feel her heart beat anticipating the worst for his impossible girl. As he feared, Clara's heartbeat was close to nonexistent now. He squeezed her hand one last time, cradled her face in his hands and whispered, "My impossible girl" before gently going in for a short, but passionate kiss.

Strawberries. Clara's lips had tasted like strawberries. "It was poison" he said to himself with a look of disapproval. The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and searched around Clara's room for anything that looked peculiar. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, so the Doctor continued down the hallway into the kitchen, where he checked for any fruity substance that had been poisoned, through the den and into the room Clara's husband occupied. All of the bodies lay still, just like Clara's, as the Doctor inspected them. Strangely, none of the bodies moved even as he rolled them over. As he got to Clara's husband, he noticed a strong fruity aroma. "Strawberries" the Doctor said to himself as he examined the brutal human being in front of him.

"You poisoned everyone! Clara, all of these women, you, and you almost poisoned me." The Doctor paused, checking all of the visitors pulses and afterwards he screamed, "You succeeded with them and yourself, but I will be damned if you take my Clara away from me". He proceeded to get up, clumsily, and ran back to Clara's room, where he had landed the TARDIS.

He sat down for a moment on Clara's bed, thinking about what he had seen. A plethora of people spread along a single room, dead, all because of one man's stupidity. As he pondered the day's events, he looked throughout Clara's room, examining it for any evidence as to what could have been used to poison all of the house's occupants.

There was strawberry jam on Clara's nightstand. He knew instantaneously that it was what had been used to bring an untimely death to all of the unsuspecting people of the house. The Doctor picked up the jam and leaped inside the TARDIS. He threw the jam down on the TARDIS control system and made his way to the hallway containing Clara's room.

Slowly, the Doctor walked towards the room Clara was inside. Hope was depleting as he remembered the blank faces of Clara's deceased husband and all of his mistresses. Door by door, the Doctor looked around, hoping he would hear a voice that suggested any sign of life. The Doctor slowly became less enthusiastic the closer he ventured towards Clara's room, knowing what had happened to her husband probably happened to her as well.

Thoughts ran through his head like wildfire. What would he say to Clara if she actually woke up? If she did not wake up, what was next? How could he cope with losing her for a third time? As he approached her room, not a sound was made. His hope was diminishing as he touched the door to her bed. His emotions ran circles around him as he slowly creaked open the door. As he peeked inside, all he could see was the sight of Clara's motionless body. He immediately sunk to the ground and wiped away a few visible tears.

After he pulled himself back together, he approached Clara's bedside. He bent over and kissed her forehead while gently checking her pulse. Surprisingly, he felt her pulse becoming slower and uneven. The Doctor knew she only had minutes left. His voice became soft and vulnerable as he whispered, "My Clara" and just as soon as a tear fell from his face, her heart stopped.

"I can't believe it" the Doctor whispered to himself in awe, "I just let her die". The shock on his face was apparent as he walked away from her bedside and into the hallway. "I just lost the impossible girl… again" he said, still trying to make sense out what had just happened.

As he reached the control panel on the TARDIS, he found the strawberry jam he had placed on the control panel earlier. He was utterly disgusted, and also sort of confused at the fact that the jam had killed numerous people, but had not affected him at all. Usually, the Doctor would feel some side effects if the poison was strong enough to wipe out numerous people with one dose each.

The Doctor pondered where he was going to go next, what he was going to do with the lovely, but deceased, Clara Oswald, and what he was planning on doing with the information he just uncovered. Clara definitely had something different about her, the Doctor knew that right from the start, but now he was stuck in the cross roads between not wanting to find another Clara for fear that he may lose her again, and wanting to discover the mystery that was the impossible girl. The Doctor was stuck in contemplation as there was a knock on the TARDIS door. A voice was booming through the walls of the TARDIS.

"Let me in!" screeched the uninvited visitor.

All the Doctor could do as a response was adjust his bowtie and hide the strawberry jam.

"I know you have Clara! Let me in! She would want to be with me!" a man's voice blared.

There was no mistaking it; it was Clara's "deceased" husband returning from the grave.


	5. Strawberry Jam & New Promises

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of its characters. _

_Chapter 5- Strawberry Jam & New Promises._

How could this be? Clara's husband, the man who the Doctor thought to be dead, was actually alive and fully functional. As the reawakened man threatened to break down the doors of the TARDIS, the Doctor glared at the door telling the TARDIS, in the most serious voice he could gather, to hide Clara's body as well as she could. Although Clara may be dead, the Doctor would be damned if he let the man who killed her have her body. As the Doctor tried to ponder a way to get Clara's husband away from the TARDIS, he simultaneously thought about the strawberry flavoring on Clara's lips. The idea of a temporary poison was impossible.

Impossible.

Just then, the Doctor thought about the idea of an impossible temporary poison. Clara was the impossible girl, but he had never seen a situation quite like this before. While Clara's husband was still trying to make his way inside the TARDIS, the Doctor realized what his reappearance meant. Clara was still alive and safe inside the TARDIS walls.

"Clara!" the Doctor wailed over the slams of Clara's re-born husband pounding on the outside of the TARDIS.

"What are you doing to my wife!" he shouted.

With a smirk and a wink of his eye the Doctor responded, "I promise you, it's nothing worse than what you have already done to her".

The Doctor ran through the TARDIS corridors, around several rooms and up several flights of stairs in order to find where she had been hidden. The blue box was now echoing screams from Clara's husbands futile attempts to gain access to the inside of the box that held so much more than he could even fathom. The Doctor looked lost.

"Good job, sexy." He whispered quietly as he continued to search the entirety of the TARDIS. The Doctor grew impatient as he checked all of the rooms the TARDIS could have possibly hidden Clara in safely. After checking a majority of the ship, he realized something. He had forgotten one of the safest places on the entire ship, his bedroom.

He hurriedly rushed past the TARDIS control center and practically flew up to where his room was located. As soon as he opened the door, two arms flung around him. As soon as he realized Clara was the one holding him, he picked her up in his arms and grasped onto her as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go.

"What happened?" Clara said, after the Doctor finally let her out of his arms.

"Strawberry jam, Clara. You were poisoned with strawberry jam" he stuttered, trying to understand what had happened himself.

"Who did this?" Clara questioned hesitantly, as if she knew the answer before asking anything.

"Clara, it was your husband" the Doctor frowned. "I'm sorry."

Clara shrunk onto the Doctors bed, her head in her hands, trying to figure out what had gone wrong in her relationship. The Doctor was rummaging through his thoughts, trying to think of words that could comfort her without making her feel uncomfortable.

"Clara" he whispered, almost inaudibly, as he made his way onto his bed. He carefully put his arm around her, as a reminder that no one could hurt her in the TARDIS. Clara's body immediately gave in and seemed as if it was melting closer to his. She gave into the comfort both the TARDIS and the Doctor provided and let all of her emotions go. She was not wailing or sobbing, just thinking; slowly, patiently, silently thinking about the past four years with a husband that never truly cared for her. After a while, a single tear fell down her face as she looked up at the Doctor. "Thank you" she whispered, slowly reaching out for his hand, as a sign of respect and admiration.

The Doctor quickly wondered why the loud, taunting banging on the TARDIS had stopped so suddenly. Different scenarios of Clara's husband's futile attempts to gain entrance into the TARDIS played through his head. He may have run to the kitchen to get a sharp object in order to carve a door, or pick the lock. He might have sit down figuring that they would have to come out sometime, which, of course, was not true at all. The Doctor chuckled to himself as he thought about Clara's husbands face when the blue box disappeared right in front of him, taking his wife with it.

"Doctor" Clara spoke sweetly as she grasped his hand tighter.

"Yes, Clara" the Doctor responded.

"Why did I stay with him? After all he had put me through, why didn't I leave?" she questioned, slowly looking up at him.

"You were scared. Change is scary. Especially after four years. You just have to remember that you deserve so much more than he was giving you, Clara."

The Doctor looked up at her longingly. He finally realized why he wanted the impossible girl out of harm's way so badly. She was his impossible girl. Her husband did not deserve her, she was marvelous. The Doctor scanned her face with his eyes, slowly realizing how perfect the features of her face were. His hand brushed the side of her face gently, feeling her perfect, fragile skin underneath his fingertips. As he trailed down the side of her neck, he discovered a bruise. A small, sensitive bruise that made Clara shutter as he passed his fingers over it. The Doctor held back tears as he saw her wince, knowing she was reliving the pain from her previous torture. As her eyes filled up, he quickly became more protective and softly kissed the mark made by her husband, the man who was supposed to love her. She trembled at the sensation of his tender kiss, and sensing she was becoming overwhelmed, he pulled her into a passionate hug.

Although the hug lingered, the Doctor could sense something was wrong. Clara's husband had not been heard of in a while, which would usually be a good sign, however he did not seem like the person who would walk away from his wife after attempting to bat down a door only once. He slowly backed away from the hug, attempting to leave Clara as peacefully as he could, so he could go check what was happening with her former husband. As he got half way out of the room, he felt someone pulling at his jacket. It was Clara.

"Doctor, please stay" Clara pleaded.

"Clara-I"

Before he could say anything, Clara had pulled him into a loving kiss that seemed to explain exactly how Clara was feeling in the easiest way possible. How could the Doctor possibly leave her now? He sat back down on the bed next to her and looked into her eyes. The amount of passion and wonder contained in them overwhelmed him. Before long, her face was held in his hands and he was passionately kissing her, refusing to accept the fact that she was not his. His mouth searched hers gracefully as his tongue explored the different passageways into her mouth. He suddenly forgot all about Clara's husband, the strawberry temporary poison and the past week's events in their entirety.

Getting lost in the moment, Clara pulled him on top of her. After moments of flailing, he made himself comfortable on top of her, carefully making sure she was not suffocated by his body, especially seeing as he was considerably bigger than she was. His mouth crashed into hers as he became more overcome with emotion. Carefully, he began to remove her clothing. Shirt first, followed by her undershirt and slowly followed by her pants. The Doctor was in awe of how beautiful she was.

"My turn" she teased as she pulled his shirt over his head with one swift pull and unbuttoned his pants faster than he thought humanly possible. She had done this before, he could tell. After both found themselves with nothing but their undergarments on, they took turns grazing over each other in amazement.

"I promise to never hurt you, Clara" the Doctor whispered after a long pause.

"And I promise to never let myself be hurt" she answered him, slowly smirking.

The Doctor seemed overjoyed with the idea of her never taking her husband back after all of the cruel things he had done to her. He pulled the covers of the bed over them and slowly began kissing all the way down her body. He adjusted his arms so that he would be able to unhinge her bra easily, and slowly made his way to find the clasps. He found them without a problem and steadily pulled them apart, but just as he did that the covers were pulled back from them with such force that it caused the Doctor to roll over on his side. Standing in front of them, glaring at their almost fully naked bodies, was none other than Clara's husband, who had apparently found his way inside the TARDIS.

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to put this up! I have been working on it for days, but with my work schedule & other obligations, it was hard to finish in a timely matter. Thank you for hanging in there with me, and like always, reviews are always appreciated. xx**


	6. Revenge of the TARDIS

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Doctor Who. **

The Doctor's limbs flailed around angrily as he stared up at the gentleman before him. Clara's husband was old, not nearly as old as the Doctor, but old enough for anyone to notice the age difference between himself and Clara. The Doctor did not understand many things about the situation placed in front of him; the questions he could ask were infinite. How did Clara end up with someone like him? How did he end up with someone as wonderful as Clara? How did he manage to get a temporary poison? As the Doctor struggled to put the right words together, he suppressed the overwhelming need to punch Clara's husband in the jaw.

"Are you angry, Doctor? Angry I found your little… blue box?" he paused slyly. With a manipulative look, he stared into the Doctor's eyes. "Are you angry that I stopped you from violating my wife? Or are you simply angry that I found a way into your 'snog box'" he mocked, glancing at Clara.

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor questioned, "The TARDIS never lets anyone in without my authority"!

"Funny" Clara's husband paused, "What jealousy can do; I feel it, you feel it, even your machine feels it".

"She's the TARDIS, not just a machine- and she doesn't let someone in simply because she's jealous."

The Doctor looks around, knowing he may have encountered a mistake. This man was insulting the TARDIS, which never lead to anything good. However, she was not doing anything to kick him out, and she let him in originally. Could she have been jealous? She had never done anything like this before, especially something that would have put him in danger. Unless someone the Doctor had invented into the TARDIS wanted him inside, he was sure he could not have gotten in.

"Clara" the Doctor whispered, his eyes venturing to the women beside him on the bed, half naked.

"Doctor…" Clara responded, almost trembling.

"Now, this is wonderful" Clara's husband smirked, "but I have a wife to take back".

Grabbing Clara by the wrist, he forced her out of the bed and through the doors of the bedroom. Still almost completely naked, she writhed constantly trying to escape from his grip. His strong nature was apparent as he continued to grasp harder, refusing to let her go. The Doctor ran from the room, trying to follow them as fast as he could, but it seemed as if the man had disappeared with Clara completely.

Running towards the control center, the Doctor searched around every corner to make sure Clara's husband had not taken any unsuspecting turns. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, he jumped onto the control center of the TARDIS, and started begging.

"TARDIS, you sexy thing you, I know you're upset" the Doctor stuttered, "but Clara is here, and in trouble. We have to save her" he pleaded.

With tears in his eyes, he slowly walked away from the console. He became frustrated and hopeless while looking around for any sign of Clara and her miserable husband. Trying to make sure they had not gone back into their home, the Doctor reached for the TARDIS door, ready to pass through and search for Clara on the outside. However, when the Doctor tried to open the door, he found that it was already locked shut.

"I know you're jealous, but I need-" he paused, knowing that the TARDIS would never purposely lock him inside. A message reading, "Lockdown initiated" was flashing on the control panel. Clara and her husband were still somewhere inside the infinite ship, and it was up to him to find them.

Running through the hallways of the TARDIS, the Doctor peeped into every room he passed, hoping to catch a glance of his impossible girl or simply hear her voice echo through the walls. Running past various rooms, he screamed Clara's name. Desperation and bleakness were apparent in his beckoning as he passed the library. He thought about how much Clara would have loved that room. Layers upon layers of books were stacked tall on the various floors that made up the library. It was truly breath taking, and he was sure Clara would feel the same, even though he knew she would clearly see the Doctor really just wanted to show off.

The Doctor smirked thinking about Clara's sassiness as he continued to venture further and further into the TARDIS. He ran around every corner he could find, pressed every button until it seemed like he would never stop looking for his impossible girl. As soon as he reached the door to his enormous swimming pool however, he knew that something was wrong. He glimpsed inside of the entrance to the swimming pool, and immediately found what he was looking for. Clara was struggling to stay above water as her husband, clearly manipulating her inability to swim, watched her drown.

"You monster!" the Doctor cried.

"Me? Your TARDIS was the one who let me in!" refuted Clara's husband, now clearly wanting to infuriate the Doctor.

Clearly rolling his eyes, the Doctor sighed at the TARDIS and then his mind raced back to Clara. Rushing to the pool, the Doctor dove in; clothes attached, and pulled Clara to the side. Clearly out of breath, Clara sank at the edge of the pool.

"You really should not have done that" Clara's husband chuckled, as he pulled a gun out of his coat pocket.

"What are you going to do with that? Shoot us? The TARDIS would never let you!"

"Oh really?" he questioned, somewhat powerfully. "Your little blue friend already let me inside".

"The TARDIS would never have let you in! She practically helped save Clara!" he screamed, hoping to scare his opponent into dropping the gun.

Clara's husband cackled, "She let me in for some reason. One moment I was outside of your door, begging to come into your tiny blue 'snog box', and the next I was on the inside, searching for you two" he replied, only raising the gun higher.

"You're lying!" The Doctor responded; holding Clara's head in his lap, trying to make her comfortable as she strolled back into consciousness.

"I'm not-" he paused, "In fact, it seemed like 'the TARDIS', or whatever you call it, wanted me to come inside. It wanted me to find you while you were in the middle of making love to my wife. It wanted me to stop you- and hurt the both of you. It was on my side" he smirked, obviously trying to make the Doctor uncomfortable.

The Doctor was becoming disgusted. The TARDIS would never want any harm to come to the Doctor or his friends. She was more than just a machine, she truly wanted his safety. There was no way that this man could have gotten in without her help, though. The Doctor knew this, and had no idea what it meant. Thinking about possible ways to stop this man from trying to kill both Clara and himself, he looked at the TARDIS. If she was truly on Clara's husband's side, she would not have guided him to the swimming pool. Although assuming the TARDIS would transport this man somewhere far away was a long shot, it was the only option he had.

Breathing in deeply, the Doctor smiled. "That may be true, but if the TARDIS was really on your side, she would not do this…" the Doctor winked at the TARDIS, and the gentleman standing before them ostensibly vanished into thin air. Clara, now slowly recovering from almost drowning, shook her head.

"I don't understand, Doctor" she announced.

"What don't you understand, Clara?" the Doctor asked, almost appearing out of breath.

"Why did the TARDIS let him in if she knew he wanted to hurt you?"

"Someone wanted him inside the TARDIS. Someone I allowed in here" the Doctor frowned, "I just do not know who that person is".

**AN: I understand this is extraordinarily late, and I am sincerely very sorry. A lot of serious issues have been coming up periodically in my life, and I have not had much time to work on this. I have gotten a few chapters ahead, so the longest you'll have to wait for new chapters after this will be a week. Again, so sorry for the absence. **


	7. Safe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. **_

The Doctor paced back and forth, refusing to believe that anyone else could have gotten into the TARDIS without his permission. His mind raced to the several hundred thousand rooms he would have to investigate in order to come remotely close to finding the person responsible for wanting a deadly man inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor" Clara questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, Clara" the doctor looked at her, somewhat irritated that she had interrupted his train of thought.

"You know I wasn't the one who wanted him in here…"

"Clara, if there was even a moment where you wanted me to be him" the Doctor stopped, thinking about how they almost made love, and how it might have meant nothing to her.

"Doctor, stop it. Stop it right now. I loved him…" she paused, as if she regretted saying that she loved him at all.

"But…" the Doctor added, raising his eyebrows, waiting for a resolution

"But" Clara responded, "He hurt me, both mentally and physically. I loved him, but I would never, in a million years, want him to be anywhere around me again."

The Doctor's facial expression went from concerned to giddy in a very short time frame, and he seemed to whole heartedly believe that she was telling him the truth. The apparent hurt in her eyes accompanied by the fragile state of her body lead him to believe that she would rather die than betray him. The Doctor hadn't felt this way in a while; like he could trust her and know that she would do everything she could to keep him safe. A smile leapt across his face as he thought of the word "safe". As he picked her up and twirled her in his arms clumsily, he realized that he had not thought of himself as "safe" in a long while, considering it was usually him saving his companions from danger.

"Clara" the Doctor paused, "we have to get whomever let your husband in out of here"

"I agree, but if the TARDIS knows that you don't want them here, wouldn't she do her best to get them out?" Clara questioned, unable to believe the TARDIS would actually allow anything to happen to the Doctor.

"Sometimes it's not that easy"

He took her hand and pulled her through the TARDIS hallway. Dragging her through a plethora of unused rooms, he searched for his betrayer. Clara watched awkwardly as the man who saved her from her husband ransacked the premises for any sign of someone who may want to return Clara to her husband, or destroy him and Clara.

"Clara, do you have anyone who not want you to be happy without your husband" the Doctor questioned, still scoping through a room filled with pictures of past enemies.

"I cannot think of anyone."

"Was anyone with you when I picked you up in the TARDIS, Clara?" he looked up and glanced at Clara with shocked eyes, which quickly turned sad when he thought of the various women her husband had with him when he was found in the living room.

"No" Clara said, the blood had seemingly disappeared from her face and she was turning pale white.

"Clara!" The Doctor leapt up to comfort his Clara, who looked as if she was about to faint.

"Doctor…" Clara looked up at him with her big brown eyes, expecting to have him solve all her problems, expecting him to automatically make her safe.

The Doctor wished there was something he could do to stop whatever was going on in her body. He hoped that she would be okay, and wanted to be the one to save her from all that was going on. He held onto her body as she slowly collapsed in his arms. His Clara had fainted unexpectedly for an unknown reason. All he knew was that he had to protect her, yet keep on searching for the hidden entity letting people into the TARDIS without his permission.

Just then, a thought hit him. The TARDIS could help him find who he was looking for! The Doctor was so notorious for being slow to come to a resolution, but he always got there in the end. He ran towards the control panel, Clara hanging over his shoulder, to find out if there was any sort of malevolent human-being inside of his ship.

"Hey sexy, I need your help" the Doctor plead. "Clara's husband got in somehow and I need to know who it was. Can you show me a list of people occupying the TARDIS at this present moment?" he questioned lovingly.

Suddenly a vast list of people appeared on the screen before him; a long list of monsters, previous companions, Clara, very few names he did not recognize that had found themselves on the TARDIS by some miracle and himself.

Trying to narrow down the list, he asked to see the names of the people who were still living inside the TARDIS. Only three names appeared; Clara, the Doctor and an unidentified name. With Clara safely on the ground next to him, slowly gaining consciousness, he pulled up a map of all the people remaining on the list. Staring at the list, he realized that they were not the only two people in the TARDIS control center right now. Clara, who was now standing beside him fully conscious, joined in his amazement and stared at the screen in awe.

According to the map, someone was standing right next to them, like he could be directly on top of them. However, neither the Doctor nor Clara could see the mystery person. They both looked at each other as the TARDIS made an abrupt halt. The Doctor and Clara, knowing that whoever was in the TARDIS control room with them likely controlled where they ended up right now, looked around in panic. Without thinking, Clara ran to the door to see where they were. Throwing the doors aside, she gasped as a yellow and red light radiated against her face. Tears began to form in her eyes, as the Doctor accompanied her in the door way. Fire sprang from the roof of a house, encompassing every last inch of wood it could possibly reach. The Doctor was holding Clara, knowing that although what was happening in front of her was a piece of life she would not want to relive, it was a large piece of her life to replace. The house in flames was her home, and everything inside of it was hers.

Firemen entered the house at every entrance, policemen guarded the property to the best of their ability, and friends and neighbors all looked at the house with fear of who might be inside. Of course, everyone ignored the police box, which stuck out like a …big chin in comparison to the average rural neighborhood.

The Doctor, slowly brushing Clara's hair out of her face, grabbed onto her as someone was simultaneously being pulled out of the house. Clara's face grew whiter as the man was dragged past her. Whoever was in the TARDIS with them definitely wanted Clara to be with her husband, or as of now, her deceased husband. Clara immediately ran through the bushes surrounding her house and threw up violently. She was widowed.

**A/N: I love all of you for being so supportive. Please continue to review & send me private messages all you want! I love hearing from you, even if it's just to say hello! xx**


	8. Jealousy & Secrets

_Jealousy & Secrets._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. [Smut. Rated M for a reason]**

Clara found herself beside the burning house, stone faced, wrapped inside the Doctor's arms and sobbing. She had just watched as the man whom she had loved for a majority of her life was taken away right in front of her.

"Dead, he's dead… how could he be dead?" Clara muttered back and forth to herself.

"Whatever happened, it took a pretty big match." The Doctor's eyelids closed as he realized what this may have meant. "Clara..."

Clara looked up at him, eyes still soaked. "Yes?"

"Whatever was inside the TARDIS couldn't have caused this. They were with us, remember?"

"So…" Clara's eyes widened, but just as she realized what it had meant, a man in a police uniform came over to talk to her.

The man was tall, about six foot five, and when he stood straight you could see his muscles through his shirt. He was a very homely man with red hair, freckles covering his face and shocking green eyes. Clara deemed him extremely scary, and secured her place next to the Doctor so she felt protected.

"Clara Oswald?" a voice came booming out of the large gentleman in front of her.

"Yes. That's me." Clara stepped forward, trying to seem unshaken by his appearance.

"Do you mind coming with me for a moment" he glanced at the Doctor momentarily, and then continued, "regarding your late husband"?

The Doctor looked offended and began to stand in front of Clara, but Clara pushed him aside and rejected his assistance. "I'm sorry Doctor, but I have to go with him".

"But" the Doctor hesitated, trying to move forward with her.

"Alone, Doctor. I have to do this". Clara whispered.

As Clara walked away the Doctor looked onward. He watched the policeman guide Clara over to the scene of the crime, hand on her back, almost caressing her. The Doctor was beginning to get increasingly jealous of his hand touching the arch of her back. Clara seemingly not noticing it, but the man gave a clever smirk, making him think that this man had more on his mind than just talk to the newly proclaimed widow.

The Doctor shook every last inch of his body out of the trance he had been in from observing Clara with the policeman. She had just lost her husband. Of course she was not paying attention to sexual advances. She was newly widowed; she would not be looking for a new beau any time soon. However, something came over him. Something made him want to protect her and not let anyone else touch her ever again, but he didn't know what. Usually he felt protective over all of his companions, but Clara was different. He wanted to hold her, and praise her and touch her… but no. He could not. He just wanted to get her out of this hostile environment as soon as possible, no matter what the cost was.

As soon as he was done muttering the last sentence, Clara came walking past him. She seemed to hope she would go unnoticed. She was wiping her eyes and her body sank after a few more steps. The Doctor gracefully walked up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. He could not help but feel like this was right.

"Doctor, he killed himself…" she admitted, solemnly.

"What- you don't know that for certain, do you?" he questioned.

"Yes, there was a woman who had been there" she cut off, weeping.

"A woman?" the doctor understood completely, but did not want Clara to feel as if he was being insincere.

"There were several of them, according to the woman the policeman talked to" she looked up at him, now holding his hand close to her. "Apparently my deceased husband liked to… sleep around." She admitted.

"Oh Clara…"

"He set the house on fire after having" she paused, "sexual intercourse with one of them. Surprisingly, she was the only one that survived the fire".

Just then, the Doctor took Clara in his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder. The way her body fit with his was breathtaking and miraculous. He just wanted to feel like this forever, not caring who could take her from him and forgetting about the mystery inside the TARDIS. His mind wandered and he found himself wondering what it would be like to hold her in his arms as she kissed him passionately. He wanted to throw her on his TARDIS blue sheets and make love to her as soon as he could, but she was mourning. So he caressed her arms and kissed her forehead as he let her lay on his shoulder.

Gently, he guided her back into the TARDIS. She was monotonously better but still had an obvious sadness about her, which was expected after finding out a loved one had be unfaithful. She walked into the TARDIS hand in hand with the Doctor and then slowly squeezed her way out of his grip and walked back through the hallways. He assumed she was going back to her room, so he let her go, not wanting to disturb her.

He found his way back to his room, not thinking twice about the entity that may have been in the TARDIS with them. He readily bounced into bed, slowly stripping out of his clothes. When he had gotten down to his underwear, he adjusted the covers so they were aligned perfectly with his big chin.

*Thump*

Someone was straddling him. Was it the mysterious person who was trying to take over the TARDIS? After eventually regaining his consciousness, he realized it was just Clara. Wait, _just Clara._

Clara was now in his bed. Straddling him. Kissing him up and down his jawline and she was topless. Was this a dream? The Doctor had to smack himself in order to make sure this was actually properly real.

"Clara" he gasped, hoping to understand what was happening.

"Oh, Doctor." Clara moaned, working her mouth over his empty chest, occasionally sucking on his nipple.

"Wait- Clara" he panicked, pushing her mouth away from his chest.

"Are you… okay with this, D?" Clara questioned innocently, in a way that made the Doctor's spine tingle.

"Perfectly fine, but your ex-husband" the Doctor paused while looking at Clara's perfectly symmetrical face, examining her every facial expression. Oh, how he wanted her.

"Is dead." Clara finished and began hastily working at his mouth again.

"Are you sure this isn't just about revenge?" the Doctor questioned, his mouth still tangled with hers. He was about to lose it. He noticed Clara removing her pants. He could not resist her any longer. He had to have her.

Just like that, the Doctor flipped her over on the bed and smirked. He had never been this dominant with anyone, and he liked the idea of being able to dominate Clara in every way possible.

Both were now completely naked. He kissed her neck as he held her hands down, making sure she could not get away. He threw the covers over both of their heads as Clara giggled profusely. The heat in between them was incomparable. The Doctor could feel Clara's heartbeat as he entered her the first time. She sighed a little and then looked straight into his eyes and demanded "Faster".

The Doctors mouth opened and could not help but scream one word, her name, over and over. Her screams matched his as she yelled, "Harder!" "Faster!" "Oh, Doctor". Her hands still tied down, the Doctor plummeted deeper inside of her, unable to mask the sound of his grunts. He had wanted to do this for so long, and the sound of Clara screaming his name just encouraged him to work harder at making her reach her climax.

Clara seemingly wanted to make him work for it, though. She matched every thrust with a grind of her hips, struggled to get her hands out from underneath his and licked his chest at every opportunity that was given to her. Finally free, one of her hands grasped his hair as the other searched down his back and grabbed his ass. Getting closer to the edge, Clara grabbed his ass and helped push him into her with every ounce of force she could gather.

Together, shouting each other's name, they reached their peak. And together they collapsed onto the TARDIS blue sheets. Once their heavy breathing had subsided, the Doctor chuckled and looked at Clara.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Clara smiled, "I think I can guess".

Both of them were in a state of absolute happiness. Neither was worried about the person inside the TARDIS, nor were they worried about Clara's deceased husband. They just wanted each other, and that was exactly what they had.

"Oh, and Doctor?" Clara spoke up, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, my beautiful Clara" the Doctor answered happily.

"This was definitely not just for revenge".

**A/N: Shout out to everyone who thinks the person is River! It's not, and if this story goes according to plan, River will not be in this story at all. Good idea, though. I hope this whouffle smut lasts you whoufflepuffs until next week! **


	9. Kill Her

**A/N: Well, school has unfortunately began again which means less writing time for Lisa. I am going to wrap things up within the next few chapters. Expect 11 chapters from this fic. I love you all xx. **

_Chapter 9: Kill her. _

The Doctor did not sleep at all that night; he simply wrapped his arms around Clara and basked in her beauty. Although he realized he could not have her for the rest of his life, he was grateful that he had this one great night with her. He pulled her in closely, and she sighed as a response. Knowing that she was the safest she had been in a while, he felt perfectly content just lying with her.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was almost 11 in the morning. Sometimes, staying awake while distracted could go by faster than sleeping at all. Managing to rip himself from underneath the covers, he tip toed through the bed room consciously trying not to wake Clara. After closing the door lightly, he ran to the kitchen in an effort to make Clara the perfect breakfast. Pancakes made with blueberries tucked inside of them, eggs scrambled to perfection and of course fish sticks and custard for him. He desperately wanted to attempt to make Clara the perfect soufflé, but did not know when she would wake up. Soufflés are extremely temperamental, which unfortunately means making one as a surprise is almost impossible. After slaving over bowls and pans for an exasperating fifteen minutes, the Doctor was finally done.

Luckily, soon after the pancakes were on the plates, Clara snuck out of the bedroom. Hair up and still in her pajamas, she looked up at the doctor with a smirk on her face.

"You made me breakfast, Doctor?"  
"You looked so peaceful, and I was… hungry" he muttered, embarrassed.  
"Sure you did" Clara responded, knowing that the Doctor just wanted an excuse to get out of an awkward situation.

The Doctor glared at Clara, noting the sass in her comment towards him. She looked beautiful; she looked tired and messy, but beautiful. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun, with loose strands sliding down the sides of her face. He noted her dark red night gown, which accentuated the natural curves that composed her body. She was gorgeous. Everything about her was radiant.

Apparently he was staring at her, because she started to look concerned after a while. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled as she chuckled at him, or how her lip curled up, or how her nose crinkled when she looked at him questioningly. He was most definitely infatuated by her, but she needed time to cope, even if that meant having sex with him as soon as her husband died. She was wonderful last night, she was wonderful always, but the way she felt and the warmth she gave him last night was incomparable. He quickly stopped himself shyly as he found himself smiling like a lunatic across the breakfast table from Clara. She was looking at him as if she was scared, yet enthused. Like she knew what he was thinking and enjoyed it, but at the same time looked extremely awkward.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" she snapped at him, hoping to get him out of the trance he was in.  
"Oh, what" he stammered as he fixed his bowtie, "Yeah. Everything is peachy".  
Clara giggled, "Yeah… alright".  
"Oi. Shut up" he responded as he walked away from the table.  
He seemed pretty adamant about leaving the table, but Clara stopped him dead in his tracks when she asked, "do you have eggs in here?"  
"Eggs…" he turned around, looked at her, and grinned. "Thinking about making soufflés?"  
"Precisely. You could help if you'd like" she responded.

The two of them pranced back into the kitchen immediately, both eager to get started. The Doctor had never watched Clara cook before, and was interested to see how she would get started. She whizzed around the kitchen looking for ingredients; she searched through the cabinets, around the drawers, through the refrigerator and even under the sink. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was determined. The crashing of pans and silverware disturbed his train of thought. Once he came back from his daydream, he realized she had pans lined up along the kitchen. She preheated the oven and moved the ingredients for the soufflés over to the pots and pans. Clara sighed in relief as she looked at all of the ingredients in front of her.

"You done?" he retorted, hoping to spark something in her.  
"Not quite. Of course, you have to help me with this part." Clara answered, grabbing the bag of flour. She quickly threw it to the Doctor and demanded, "Open it".

He looked at her speculating, but eventually listened to her and ripped open the bag of flower. Little did he notice, but Clara had found her way next to him and soon enough she was dipping her finger into the flour bag that was in his hands. She then proceeded to poke his nose and left a trail of white powder along the side of his face. The doctor gasped a bit, but then reacted by grabbing a handful of flower and wiping it along her jawline. He then put down the flower and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. In between laughs, she struggled to get down claiming she, "wanted to start the soufflés" and, "couldn't stand heights". After gaining a bruise from Clara's flailing and the oven being successfully preheated, he put her down.

"We're never going to get this done if _this_ keeps happening" Clara lectured.

The Doctor mocked her relentlessly in a high pitched voice as his hands waved in front of his face and he emphasized the words "never" and "this". Clara simply rolled her eyes and poured the precise amount of sugar into the dish. The Doctor eventually joined her and helped measure out the exact contents and put them into a giant mixing bowl. They added, stirred and correctly portioned the two soufflé ramekins until they were sure they would get the tiny little soufflés correct. After both were done, they slid them into the oven and sat down at the large table situated in the middle of the TARDIS kitchen. Both of them were licking the remaining contents of the bowls, when Clara noticed something.

"Doctor- I feel a bit dizzy…"  
"You probably shouldn't be eating chocolate, then. Not good for your stomach".  
"No…" she stuttered, "It's not that. I just feel woozy". She said as she closed her eyes.  
"Clara, let me take this" he replied, reaching out for the bowl in front of her.  
"Doctor, I don't understand" she cut off, her face now growing pale, "what's wrong with me?"  
"Oh Clara!" he whimpered, now running over to her side and stroking her forehead, "you'll be fine. I promise".

Clara had grown used to throwing up in the past few months, but recently the spurts had been more sudden and violent. She ran out of the kitchen and down the hall of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed clumsily after her, not knowing what was wrong, or where she went. He assumed she had run to one of the bathrooms or one of the many bedrooms inside of the TARDIS. Searching through the rooms, he did not find Clara in sight. Her designated bedroom was empty; and he searched every known bathroom on the TARDIS as well as all of his former companion's bedrooms. He immediately became scared for her life. Although she was only throwing up, something more serious could have been happening. He walked down the hall of the TARDIS and found his own room unexpectedly with the door open. As he looked inside, Clara was huddled into a ball underneath his bed sheets. She looked so pain stricken, like everything inside of her was killing her. He knew immediately that he had to bring her to the TARDIS control center so that sexy could fix whatever was wrong with her.

Walking over to her, he placed his hand on her cheek; she was overheating. Slowly and carefully, so Clara did not get offended, he placed a hand over her heart; it was beating rapidly. If he did not get Clara to the TARDIS soon, whatever this illness was could end her life. He placed one hand under her neck and the other at nook of her ankle and cradled her in his arms gently. She did not budge, so he sped to the control room as fast as he could. Clara, now mumbling, was still in his arms as he approached the control panel.

"Sexy I beg of you" he gasped, clearly out of breath, "please help her." He kissed Clara's temple, now knowing he was at the mercy of the TARDIS. Sexy was now scanning every element of Clara's frame, examining her heart rate to the different bones all around her body. Eventually the green lights stopped and she came to a conclusion. Clara was not going to die yet, the pain she was feeling was from an entity inside of her. An evil entity, one put there through force by a demon. It was a baby, her deceased husband's baby, who wanted nothing more than to get out of Clara and kill the Doctor.

"Sexy, that baby is going to kill Clara!" the Doctor said, sounding exasperated. He thought about what he could do to possibly prevent the baby from killing the woman who meant so much to him. He tried to think of a way to get the baby out of her without using violence. The baby wanted to cause harm to everyone but its father, who was already dead. Although it was against his better judgment he sighed, "Sexy, we're going to have to kill that baby".


End file.
